Di-Gata Defenders 3
by Kersy1996
Summary: Questa storia l'avevo già iniziata con un altro account (Cerise96), ma per un motivo o per l'altro l'ho lasciata in un angolo...e intanto mi sono dimenticata la password dell'altro account! chiedo venia! :-p
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

La ragazza passeggiava tranquillamente tra i fitti alberi della foresta, dirigendosi verso il suo villaggio. Aveva si e no 7 anni se non meno, aveva lunghi capelli mori raccolti da due fiocchi viola coperti dal cappuccio color nocciola in tono col resto del vestito bianco panna e beige che indossava. Tra le mani portava un cesto di vinco pieno di fiori di Yan di vari colori. La ragazza ne tolse uno dal cesto, portandolo vicino al naso per osservarne tutta la sua bellezza coi suoi meravigliosi occhi viola pieni di vita. Alzò lo sguardo al cielo: era di un blu scuro, ma comunque si poteva intravedere le nuvole prendere una tonalità sul viola scuro. Le stelle sembravano tanti minuscoli forellini nell'immensa distesa blu e le due lune brillavano mostrando tutto il loro splendore. D'un tratto apparvero nel cielo delle luci strane, di un giallo acceso, parevano stelle cadenti. Una di queste sembrava avvicinarsi sempre più alla bambina. La stella si schiantò non molto distante da lei; tra gli alberi si poteva ancora intravedere quella strana luce farsi sempre più smorta. Immediatamente la ragazzina corse verso la stella, lasciando per terra il cesto di fiori. Si fece strada tra i rami e i cespugli che la circondavano e si diresse verso lo strano oggetto. Era una pietra enorme, molto luminosa, notò qualcosa di insolito: quella specie di meteora sembrava muoversi leggermente. Al centro si stava creando una piccola crepa che si espandeva man mano che si muoveva: si stava schiudendo! Allora la bambina, incuriosita, si avvicinò ancora di più, fino a ritrovarsi davanti quella sottospecie di "uovo di pietra". Si abbassò leggermente avvicinandosi al piccolo buco ormai formatosi sulla sua superficie.

_"E da lontano si udì un urlo. Un urlo che indicava la fine della battaglia e l'inizio della guerra. Una guerra che non porta pietà, che riesce a consumare anche lo spirito più valoroso, lasciandone solo piccoli granelli di polvere destinati a disperdersi nelle terre di Rados…"_


	2. La Pietra Demone

** PIETRA DEMONE**

_Il suono dei passi lenti rimbombavano tra le pareti dei lunghi corridoi che stavo percorrendo. Erano tante le strade ma sapevo esattamente dove dovevo andare… Il pavimento in pietra era ricoperto d'acqua che passava tra le sbarre in acciaio delle innumerevoli celle presenti nei corridoi. Dopo ore sono riuscita a intravedere una luce alla fine della galleria: oltre vi era una stanza circolare con altre tre strade. L'acqua continuava a scorrere dolcemente dalle pareti. Al centro vi era una colonna di pietra di altezza media. Posata su quella colonna c'era una pietra color perla con inciso un Sigillo strano: sembrava una 'M' con sopra incastrata una 'A' capovolta. Qualcosa però non andava…la pietra era crepata: si stava rompendo! Stavo per avvicinarmi per osservarla meglio ma un forte boato mi ha bloccata. Ho guardato oltre la pietra e tra le sbarre della cella che mi era di fronte sono apparsi degli occhi circondati da una densa nube nera che pareva prendere forma. L'ultima cosa che ho sentito è stato un forte vento che mi ha portato via, allontanandomi dalla pietra e lasciandomi con un dolore intenso al petto e…_

Gli occhi azzurro intenso si aprirono di colpo. Il sudore scendeva lentamente dalla pelle scura della ragazza, mentre si tirò su con respiro affannato cercando di tranquillizzarsi. Si guardo un' attimo attorno cercando inutilmente di guardare oltre i cespugli e gli alberi della buia foresta che la circondava per poi portare il suo sguardo a terra.

"Mel!" Melosa si ritrasse un' attimo al richiamo. Si girò per trovare Adam affianco guardarla con occhi assonnati.

"Va tutto bene?" chiese con un tono più preoccupato ora. Mel esitò un po' a rispondere ma dopo si schiarì le idee e annuì. "Si…è stato solo un brutto sogno. Non volevo svegliarti, scusami!" disse facendogli un mezzo sorriso sforzato. Poi tornò a guardare a terra con occhi preoccupati come le immagini del sogno le ritornarono in mente.

Adam la guardò con uno sguardo confuso, poi si alzò e si sedette vicino a lei dandole un sorriso allegro per cercare di consolarla. Mel lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio per un secondo e tornò a fissare la terra dove era seduta. Dopo un lungo silenzio che mise a disagio tutti e due, Adam cercò di pensare a qualcosa da dirle per farla sentire meglio.

"Sai…se hai qualche problema o una qualsiasi preoccupazione puoi sempre parlarne a me!" le disse.

"…lo so." Non aveva funzionato… Ci pensò un attimo poi cercò nuovamente di conversare col tentativo di farla sorridere.

"E comunque sono sicuro che quei sogni sono dovuti allo stress!"

"…Eh?!" Ora Mel lo guardò confusa ma allo stesso tempo interessata.

"Si!…insomma…siamo appena usciti da una dura battaglia contro gli Ethos e per di più ultimamente continuano a segnalarci richieste di soccorso per tutta Rados! È normalissimo essere stressati in queste situazioni, ma non preoccuparti: appena risolta questa storia dei radosiani scomparsi ci recheremo al nuovo Dojo e ci godremo finalmente il meritato riposo!"

Mel non poté fare a meno di sorridere a quest'ultima osservazione, ma poi tornò a guardare il vuoto con un viso più serio.

"Già…i radosiani. Secondo te questa storia ha qualcosa a che fare con la pioggia di meteore del mese scorso?" chiese guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio. Adam rimase leggermente sorpreso a questa domanda ma poi rispose "Non lo so…ma credo sia meglio tornare a dormire: è tardi! E domani ci attende una lunga giornata." disse dandole un ultimo sorriso simpatico. Lei gli annui sollevata. I due alla fine tornarono nei loro sacchi a pelo, dandosi la "buona notte" a vicenda e guardando un' ultima volta il cielo stellato semicoperto dai rami degli alberi che li circondava.

* * *

Il giorno dopo Seth era già all'opera, controllando e ricontrollando la mappa per trovare la strada più veloce per arrivare sulla cima dei Monti Dakor. Mentre cercava la soluzione più facile e veloce, Erik stava armeggiando con gli Stormers. Ad un tratto Seth distolse lo sguardo al suono dell'avvicinarsi di qualcuno. Guardò davanti a se per trovare Mel dirigersi verso di lui.

"Ehi Mel! Dormito bene?" disse allegramente. La ragazza passò la mano tra i suoi lunghi capelli bianchi prima di rispondere.

"Si…credo…ma dov'è Adam?" chiese guardandosi in giro, notando la sua assenza. Seth rimase leggermente deluso alla sua domanda, se non infastidito.

"Adam? È andato alla ricerca di provviste per il viaggio. Se non ci sono imprevisti dovremmo riuscire ad arrivare nel luogo dove è stata avvistata l'ultima volta la ragazzina in giornata. Comunque è meglio se ti prepari: tra 5 minuti partiamo…a proposito, dov'è Rion?"

"Sta ancora dormendo…lo vado a svegliare?"

"Uff…ancora?! Naa, lascia stare. Ci penso io!"

Detto questo il leader dei Defenders si avviò verso i sacchi a pelo. Lì trovo il giovane Defender dormire rannicchiato sotto le coperte, ignorando ciò che stava accadendo attorno a lui. Senza indugi Seth lo scrollò bruscamente per svegliarlo. Lentamente aprì i suoi occhi azzurro cielo, ritraendosi leggermente ai raggi del mattino filtrati dalle foglie degli alberi.

"Sveglia nanerottolo" velocemente Seth mise la mano davanti, bloccando appena in tempo il pugno a lui diretto.

"Non…chiamarmi…nanerottolo…" disse Rion fulminando Seth con la coda dell'occhio.

Seth gli lasciò il braccio sorridendo alla vista del giovane Defender alzarsi strofinandosi gli occhi assonnati. Nonostante lo prendesse sempre in giro senza pietà, Seth sentiva verso di lui un attaccamento simile a quello di un fratello. Lo considerava il fratello minore che non aveva mai avuto…anche se ovviamente non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti agli altri.

"Tra poco partiamo…" disse infine dirigendosi verso gli altri compagni di squadra.

Rion diede un ultimo sguardo attorno, poi si alzò, pulendo il suo mantello dalle foglie cadute durante la notte. Si chinò a raccogliere il suo sacco a pelo, quando improvvisamente sentì un rumore sospetto. Guardò verso gli alberi attentamente cercando di captare una qualsiasi presenza. C'era qualcuno! Cercò di avvicinarsi lentamente, con in mano le sue pietre pronto a difendersi se fosse stato attaccato. Una voce lo colse di sorpresa; si girò velocemente per vedere i suoi compagni già pronti sui loro Stormers.

"ALLORA, RION! VUOI MUOVERTI?!" urlò Seth leggermente irritato.

Rion guardò un'ultima volta verso i fitti rami intrecciati degli alberi e corse verso i suoi compagni. Qualunque cosa fosse ormai se n'era andato…o così credeva.

_"Guardai tra il fogliame della foresta il Defender dai capelli biondi allontanarsi verso i suoi amici. Non ci posso credere! Sono dei ragazzini! I leggendari Di-Gata Defenders sono solo cinque miseri ragazzini… Non sanno ancora cos'ha il destino in serbo per loro, ma saranno tempi duri! Questo è certo…"_

* * *

I Defender cavalcarono gli Stormers per tutta la foresta di Dakor: Seth era davanti al gruppo, Mel e Adam erano subito dietro, a breve distanza dal loro leader insieme a Rion e infine Erik dietro a tutti, completando la formazione difensiva a diamante. Mel ha guidato in silenzio, ascoltando il ronzio meccanico del suo Stormer mescolarsi ai suoni naturali della selva che la circondava. Adam la fissò con un mix di preoccupazione e confusione nel suo sguardo. Lentamente avvicinò la sua bocca all'orecchio della ragazza e mormorò in modo che solo lei potesse sentire, svegliandola dai suoi pensieri.

"Stai bene?" La giovane maga si ritrasse leggermente al suono improvviso, ma si affrettò a rispondere.

"Si, perché?"

"B-bhe…sembri stranamente tranquilla oggi…per caso stai ancora pensando a quel sogno?"

Mel rimase in un silenzio che parlò per lei, stringendo il manubrio del suo Stormer al ricordo dell'incubo di ieri sera. Adam notò le mani tremanti della ragazza, ma non fece niente: vedendo la sua reazione pensò che era meglio lasciar perdere l'argomento.

Sul tardo pomeriggio i Defenders erano già arrivati sul posto stabilito a cercare qualche indizio che possa far loro capire cos'è successo alla bambina scomparsa. Da quello che sapevano, l'ultima volta che la ragazza è stata vista, stava tornando nei pressi del suo villaggio, ma poi qualcosa l'ha attirata altrove facendola sparire. Tutto quello che hanno trovato finora, però, è stato solo un cesto contenente dei fiori Yan buttato per terra. Probabilmente era appartenuto alla bambina… I Defenders si radunarono davanti al cesto per tirar fuori qualche idea al riguardo, nel frattempo Rion si stava guardando in giro: da quando ha notato quella presenza tra gli alberi all'accampamento ha continuato ad avere la sensazione di essere seguito, forse era solo un animaletto innocuo che se ne stava tra gli alberi…eppure non riusciva a togliersi di dosso quella sensazione inquietante. In quell'istante notò in lontananza qualcosa di insolito tra i cespugli.

"Che?!…EHI RAGAZZI! GUARDATE QUI!" Il giovane Defender chiamò i suoi compagni che corsero da lui incuriositi. I loro occhi si ampliarono alla orribile vista: tra i cespugli c'era un oggetto simile a una meteora, ma la consistenza, invece di quella della pietra, sembrava essere più fragile, simile ad un uovo gigante schiuso e, dall'aspetto, anche da parecchio tempo. All'interno sembrava esserci il vuoto, ma quello che ha turbato di più i Defenders non era l'uovo, bensì quello che stava attorno! Nelle vicinanze gran parte della foresta era stata sradicata, presumibilmente dalla stessa creatura uscita da quella cosa: gli alberi erano a terra distrutti, ricoperti di uno strano liquido nero; la vegetazione attorno era oramai marcita, senza vita.

"Che quella sottospecie di uovo e l'essere che vi era dentro abbiano qualcosa a che fare con la ragazza scomparsa?" chiese Erik con tono preoccupato.

"È probabile…" rispose Seth.

Nel frattempo Rion si avvicinò alla meteora per osservarla meglio.

"Ma che cos'è?" domandò Mel avanzando lentamente verso l'oggetto misterioso.

"Non lo so ma qualunque cosa sia uscita da quella roba di certo non ha intenzioni pacifiche!" disse Adam indicando la parte di foresta distrutta.

Rion si chinò leggermente e allungò lentamente la mano per vedervi all'interno quando qualcosa lo bloccò di colpo.

"Fossi in te io non lo farei!"

I Defenders guardarono in alto, alla direzione del suono. Su un ramo di un albero lì vicino vi era sdraiata una ragazzina. Aveva i capelli neri, corti e un po' arruffati e se ne stava lì sdraiata ad occhi chiusi con le braccia dietro la testa e le gambe accavallate. Vestiva con una maglietta leggermente larga, marrone, a maniche corte e con un cappuccio, sotto una maglietta nera aderente, anch'essa a maniche corte; indossava un paio di pantaloni verde militare, larghi e corti fino al ginocchio, il tutto tenuto da una cintura beige con un sigillo Sum di colore grigio perla al posto della cinghia; al collo portava una specie di medaglione di legno a forma di Altas con lo spazio interno di vetro color oro, tenuto da un sottile spago.

"E tu chi sei?" chiese Seth sospettoso, con le mani pronte a prendere le pietre nel caso si fosse rivelata una nemica. Lei aprì leggermente gli occhi turchesi guardando con la coda dell'occhio il ragazzo dal braccio di ferro, poi gli sorrise e tornò a guardare il giovane Defender, rimasto immobile, ancora confuso.

"Faresti meglio ad allontanarti, ragazzo! Potrebbe esserci rimasto qualcosa…"

"Di che cosa stai parlando?!" chiese Mel, ma prima che qualcuno se ne accorgesse, qualcosa uscì di soppiatto dall'uovo: sembrava una specie di braccio fatto di una sostanza simile al petrolio. Afferrò il braccio di Rion, facendolo urlare dalla sorpresa, e con forza lo spinse verso la meteora.

"…Lo sapevo…" disse la ragazza misteriosa con uno sguardo rassegnato, ma non fece nulla.

Per un attimo Rion aveva perso l'equilibrio, ma, prima che potesse cadere all'interno dell'uovo di pietra, riuscì a rimettersi in piedi. Nonostante tutto però quella cosa sembrava avere una forza smisurata: per quanto tentasse di resistere, quella cosa lo stava portando verso l'uovo. Immediatamente gli altri defenders accorsero in suo aiuto.

"Se vuoi puoi aiutarci!" disse con sarcasmo Adam alla ragazza che guardava la scena come divertita. Lei gli sorrise e fece l'occhiolino, ma non fece altro: rimase immobile a osservare i Defenders tirare il loro giovane amico lontano dagli artigli di quell'essere.

"Lascia stare, Adam! Possiamo cavarcela da soli…" disse Seth vedendo la reazione della ragazza. Finalmente quel mostro lasciò la presa facendo cadere i defenders uno sopra l'altro. Subito dopo dall'uovo ne uscì una creatura orribile: la forma era quella di un uomo magro, quasi scheletrico, ricoperto interamente da quella sostanza nera appiccicosa. Gli occhi erano piccoli di un rosso carminio acceso che li fissava come in procinto di attaccarli senza pietà. La bocca era anch'essa piccola, semi aperta, ma comunque abbastanza grande da potervi vedere i piccoli e bianchi denti affilati. Si stava avvicinando il più in fretta possibile alle sue prede. I Defender erano ancora leggermente storditi dalla caduta precedente per attaccare.

"STELLE D'ACQUA!"

A quelle parole delle comete azzurre colpirono il mostro, lasciando di lui solo una pozza nera.

I Defenders rimasero immobili, ancora scioccati. Seth guardò con aria sospetta verso la ragazza in piedi sul ramo a braccia incrociate a fissarli con la sua solita aria di sfida!

"C-che quella cosa sia la stessa che ha distrutto la foresta?!" chiese Erik ancora scosso dall'accaduto.

"Ti piacerebbe…" rispose la ragazza.

"Che cos'era quella roba?!" domandò Mel indicando l'uovo e quello che era rimasto del mostro.

"Quello è il contenitore della Pietra Demone e quello che è appena uscito era solo uno delle tante Sgherre disperse oramai per tutta Rados, fedeli servitori dei Demoni che stanno per invadere queste terre!"

"Cos'è la Pietra Demone?! E tu chi sei?!" chiese Seth con tono leggermente minaccioso.

"È la prigione di una delle cinque creature più potenti che Rados possa mai ospitare. Per quanto riguarda me vi basta sapere che il nostro obbiettivo è comune…"

"Una delle cinque? Vuoi dire che esisto altre quattro creature simili a quella che ha fatto questo?" chiese Rion.

"E che molto probabilmente ha rapito la ragazzina…" aggiunse Adam.

La ragazza si fermò un attimo a pensare, fissando quello che rimaneva dell'uovo.

"Credo che la ragazzina si sia trovata nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato…deve aver visto la meteora schiudersi e il Demone che vi era imprigionato all'interno, indebolito durante i secoli, deve essersi impadronito del suo corpo e se ne deve essere andato in giro alla ricerca di un corpo più "adatto"…"

"In che senso più adatto?!…" domandò Seth.

Ad un tratto un grosso scoppio li sorprese. Il botto proveniva da un villaggio nei paraggi. La ragazza guardò il fumo nero diradarsi per i cieli di Rados, sorrise e tornò a guardare i defender.

"Bene Di-Gata Defenders, è arrivato il momento di mostrare a Rados il vostro vero valore…buona fortuna e che vinca il miglior combattente! CERCHI DI ALTAS!" A queste parole fece un movimento circolare con la mano, aprendo un portale che oltrepassò.

Immediatamente i Defenders si diressero al villaggio vicino.

* * *

Quello che trovarono, o per meglio dire, quello che era rimasto del villaggio avvolto nel fumo erano solo macerie. Gli abitanti erano spariti; molto probabilmente si erano nascosti per proteggersi. Il terreno era interamente coperto da quel liquido nero, formando delle tracce verso il centro. Man mano che andavano si udivano dei rumori inquietanti, come tanti lamenti di dolore. Ad un certo punto i Defenders si bloccarono, inorriditi dalla scena: c'erano un'infinità di corpi di radiosani che giacevano per terra in fin di vita; più in là c'era una bambina coi capelli mori tutti arruffati che se ne stava in ginocchio con la testa basta in mezzo ad una pozza nera.

"CHE DIAMINE È SUCCESSO QUI!?" esclamò Erik in preda al panico.

"Quella bambina sembra in difficoltà…magari potrà dirci cos'è successo!" disse Rion dirigendosi velocemente verso la ragazzina.

"NO,RION! ASPE-" Seth non riuscì a finire la frase che dal terreno si formarono altre chiazze di petrolio, prendendo la forma di cinque Sgherre che circondarono i quattro Defenders all'istante.

Rion si girò per vedere i suoi amici intrappolati da quelle cose mostruose, non accorgendosi degli altri due Sgherre dietro di lui. Con un urlo di sorpresa, il giovane Defender cercò di liberarsi dalla forte stretta di quegli esseri.

Dalla bambina venne fuori una risata maniacale, quasi demoniaca. Alzò lentamente lo sguardo esponendo gli occhi rosso acceso che esaltavano il pallore che le colorava il viso. Lentamente si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso i Defenders con passo zoppo.

"BUFERA DI NEVE!" I cinque Sgherre si congelarono all'istante dando il via libera ai quattro ragazzi.

"NEGA MASSA!" Una piccola pallina di energia sfrecciò colpendo in pieno i mostri che bloccavano il giovane Defender. Dal terreno si formarono ancora altri Sgherre pronti ad attaccarli. Da dietro la ragazzina continuava ad avanzare lentamente, continuando a ridacchiare.

"MEDUSE SPAZIALI!" Tre meduse imprigionarono un paio di Sgherre ognuno coi loro tentacoli dorati, stringendoli così tanto da farli esplodere prima di svanire nel nulla.

"Vi sono mancata?" la ragazza della foresta era sbucata dal nulla dietro a Seth.

"Dicci come battere quel Demone!" le ringhiò contro il leader.

"Bhe, la attacchiamo finché non crolla…" disse Adam.

"Ma così feriremo la ragazzina!" rispose Mel.

"…e non lo eliminerete…bisogna prima farlo uscire dal corpo della ragazzina e imprigionarlo!" disse la ragazza misteriosa.

"E come facciamo a farlo uscire?!" chiese Rion intento a distruggere qualche Sgherre. I Defenders erano in serie difficoltà: più mostri distruggevano, più questi ultimi si rigeneravano.

"…un modo ci sarebbe, ma-…"

"niente "ma" se sai come tirarlo fuori fallo e basta! Al resto ci penseremo noi Defenders." esclamo Seth lanciando altre pietre contro gli avversari.

"come vuoi…" mormorò con rabbia la ragazza. Dalla tasca dei pantaloni tirò fuori una pietra verde con inciso sopra il sigillo Vitus e lo scagliò contro la ragazzina. Un fascio di luce celeste colpì in pieno petto la bambina generandone una piccola esplosione di energia.

"AVANTI DEFENDERS! NON HO ALTRE PIETRE VITUS CON ME, QUINDI AVETE SOLO UN'OCCASIONE!"

La bambina cadde a terra svenuta. Non troppo distante una piccola macchia nera avanzava verso di loro; non aveva esattamente una forma: era come un mucchietto di fango nero con tre occhi carmini. Seth lanciò uno sguardo ad Erik, che gli fece cenno di aver capito.

"Mostriamoli quello che possono fare i Di-Gata Defenders…DEVASTAZIONE DAKOCITE!" A queste parole, Erik sfoderò l'energia dei due Sigilli Antichi creando un forte terremoto che aprì una profonda voragine sotto al Demone, scaraventandolo nelle profondità di Rados.

"NO!" esclamò contrariata la ragazza.

Quando il terreno si richiuse, tutti gli Sgherre rimasti si "sciolsero" e sparirono.

"CE L'ABBIAMO FATTA!" esclamò entusiasta Rion.

"Bella mossa Erik!" si congratulò Seth, dando all'amico una leggera pacca sulla spalla.

"Modestamente…"

"IDIOTI!" I Defenders interruppero i festeggiamenti e guardarono stupiti la ragazza che se ne stava in piedi davanti a loro fumante di rabbia.

"Di che cosa stai parlando? L'abbiamo battuto, no?" disse Adam con voce insicura.

"L'avete lasciato sfuggire! Adesso troverà sicuramente qualche corpo da controllare! Perché non avete lanciato la "nuova pietra"?!"

"Quale nuova pietra?" chiese Rion stupito.

"La nuova prigione del Demone. Perché non gli avete scagliato quella pietra?"

I ragazzi si guardarono l'un l'altro con arie confuse. Rimasero in silenzio per un po', tanto da far capire da sola la risposta. La ragazza emise un gemito frustrato.

"Non ne avete?! Come pensavate di battere una creatura immortale?!"

"E noi come diamine potevamo saperlo?!" disse Seth avanzando furioso verso di lei. Essa rimase immobile a fissarlo con aria di superiorità, poi spostò lo sguardo verso i vari radosiani feriti per terra sbuffando e si tolse la collana che portava con se. Aprì un'estremità del medaglione e la consegnò a Seth.

"Dai una goccia a ciascuno. Soltanto una!" gli disse sottolineando la parola "una". Seth rimase un attimo a fissare il medaglione: a quanto pare era una boccetta contenente un liquido dorato. Alzò lo sguardo per vedere la ragazza avvicinarsi agli altri del gruppo e corse verso gli altri radosiani.

"Ehi! Non ci hai ancora detto come ti chiami." disse Rion con un sorriso di riconoscenza sul volto. Ha sempre portato un'estrema ammirazione e una totale fiducia per quelli che gli aiutavano, anche nonostante l'ultima volta sia stato tradito.

La ragazza lo fissò, guardandolo dall'alto al basso prima di rispondere. "Maro…"

"Bhe, grazie per l'aiuto Maro. Noi invece siamo Melosa, Adam, Erik, Rion e il ragazzo laggiù si chiama Seth." disse Mel con voce simpatica. Nel frattempo le persone a cui era stata somministrata la goccia di acqua dorata si stavano lentamente riprendendo.

"Che cosa gli sta dando Seth?" chiese Adam.

"Energia liquida. È molto rara da trovare, in quanto il fiore che lo produce si è estinto da tempo: essendo fatta di energia pura ha grandissime proprietà curative, ma se ne viene ingerita più del dovuto può diventare un veleno mortale." disse con noncuranza Maro, poi si rivolse ad Erik con sguardo severo. "Quelle pietre, Orn-Ra e Mal-Ra, dove le hai prese?"

"E-ehm…b-bhe le ho fatte io…" rispose leggermente spaventato dalla determinazione nei suoi occhi.

"HO FINITO!" esclamò Seth correndo verso la sua squadra. La boccetta era piena solo per metà circa. "Questa acqua è fantastica! Si sono quasi ripresi tutti quanti!" disse riconsegnando il medaglione alla ragazza. "Adesso però dicci cosa sta succedendo! Chi sono questi Demoni? Come facciamo a batterli se sono immortali? E tu cosa centri con tutta questa storia?" disse con voce più severa questa volta. Maro sospirò prima di fissarlo dritto negli occhi; il suo sguardo aveva qualcosa di malinconico.

"Centinaia di anni fa, i Demoni giravano in queste terre seminando terrore e distruzione ovunque. Essi vivevano nutrendosi dell'energia pura di Rados-"

"Un po' come gli Ethos insomma!" interruppe Rion.

"Non proprio! I radosiani sarebbero dotati di energia pura, se non fosse contaminata dall'energia dei sigilli, chi più e chi meno ovviamente. Mentre gli Ethos si nutrivano di tutta l'energia, senza eccezioni, i Demoni devono impossessarsi di un corpo per riuscire ad assimilare abbastanza energia pura per poter rimanere in forze."

"E poi cosa succede ai corpi posseduti?" chiese Mel scandalizzata.

"Quando il Demone li abbandona dentro di loro rimane solo energia contaminata e quindi muoiono. Anni fa i Maghi di Yan riuscirono a rinchiudere i cinque Demoni dentro a delle pietre. Una di queste, quella contenente il Demone più pericoloso, venne rinchiuso in una seconda prigione e spedita in un posto nascosto, sorvegliato da persone fidate. Però adesso le pietre si stanno consumando e i Demoni stanno uscendo…" Maro concluse il racconto e guardò per terra con tristezza.

I Defenders erano sconcertati da tutte le informazioni che hanno avuto. Dopo qualche minuto Adam interruppe il silenzio. "Come possiamo fare perché tutto questo non si ripeta?"

Maro sorrise, sempre guardando il terreno, poi alzò lo sguardo verso loro. "Adesso viene il bello…" mormorò.

"NASTRI DI LUCE!" Svariati nastri dorati si scagliarono contro Seth, Mel, Adam e Rion, immobilizzandoli all'istante.

"CERCHI DI ALTAS!" Nuovamente fece un movimento circolare con la mano, formando un portale appena dietro Erik. Maro lo spinse all'interno poi fissò i Defenders legati con aria divertita.

"CHE COSA STAI FACENDO?!" urlò Seth con rabbia. Maro si limitò a sorridere ancora di più e fece loro l'occhiolino.

"Ci si vede ragazzi!" disse prima di attraversare anche lei il portale.

"ERIK!" urlò il capo dei Defenders, ma ormai era troppo tardi.


	3. Di Nuovo In Missione

**DI NUOVO IN MISSIONE**

_"__CHE COSA STAI FACENDO?!" urlò Seth con rabbia.  
"Ci si vede ragazzi!" disse prima di attraversare anche lei il portale.  
"ERIK!" urlò il capo dei Defenders, ma ormai era troppo tardi._

* * *

Dopo parecchi minuti, i Defenders riuscirono a liberarsi dai nastri dorati. Seth rimase immobile a fissare il punto in cui Erik era scomparso con viso serio.  
"Non riesco a capire da che parte sta quella là…" borbottò Adam frustato mentre si sbarazzava degli ultimi nastri che lo imprigionavano.  
"E adesso che cosa facciamo Seth?" domandò Mel preoccupata.  
Il leader rimase in silenzio a pensare per qualche istante. "Non lo so…forse se riuscissimo a localizzare il segnale dal suo comunicatore potremmo trovarlo, ma non so come fare…" disse infine sconsolato.  
"Forse io potrei riuscirci!"  
I tre Defenders si voltarono stupiti verso Adam.  
"Tu?" chiese Seth dubbioso.  
"Ehi! Forse non sono un genio della meccanica come Erik, ma posso cavarmela!" rispose con fare fiducioso.  
"Bhe…credo che a questo punto potremmo-" Seth venne interrotto da un urlo soffocato di dolore. Mel si accasciò a terra, tremante; i suoi occhi si colorarono di un azzurro elettrico e il suo corpo si ricoprì di un'aura dello stesso colore. Poi, di colpo, come era iniziato, finì, lasciando la giovane maga per terra sfinita.  
"MEL!" urlarono Seth e Adam allo stesso tempo.  
"Ti senti bene?" le chiese Rion, mentre l'aiutava ad alzarsi.  
"L-la pietra…si sta rompendo!" disse Mel affaticata.  
"La pietra? L'hai vista? Dove?" chiese Seth con ansia.  
"In un carcere credo: c'erano tantissimi corridoi e l'acqua usciva dalle pareti, poi c'era una stanza diversa dalle altre, ed era li che stava la pietra! L'ho vista, non è messa bene e non so quanto tempo ci resta prima che si rompi del tutto…"  
"…credo di sapere in che posto si trova…non è molto distante da qui!" disse Adam.  
"Ma dobbiamo trovare Erik!" disse Rion con voce preoccupata.  
"Lo so…" Seth rimase qualche minuto a pensare con lo sguardo a terra.  
"Seth se la pietra si rompe il Demone…" Mel non osava finire la frase. Non voleva pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se quella creatura fosse uscita dalla sua prigione.  
"Erik sa badare a sé stesso, se la può cavare!" aggiunse Adam.  
"Non pensavo che l'avrei mai detto…ma Adam ha ragione. Muoviamoci!" concluse Seth e partirono tutti e quattro a destinazione.

* * *

Tutto quello che vide Erik era una luce accecante, prima di cadere di faccia in una distesa di erba color verde acqua. Quando alzò lo sguardo vide Maro attraversare il portale e richiuderlo dietro di lei. La sua unica possibilità di ritornare dai suoi amici era svanita. Vide la ragazzina dirigersi verso di lui; si alzò di scatto e le puntò contro il suo guanto da sfida.

"STAI INDIETRO! A CHE GIOCO STAI-"  
"Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto…" lo interruppe Maro.  
"…Eh?" Erik la fissò per un po' stupito.  
"Tu…sei un intagliatore di pietre giusto? Riusciresti a farmene un po'?" gli chiese.  
"B-bhe…s-si! Certo ma-" balbettò Erik prima di essere interrotto di nuovo.  
"Seguimi! Più tardi ti riporterò dai tuoi compagni, ma dobbiamo sbrigarci." Maro aprì un altro portale e ci saltò dentro. Erik fissò diffidente il portale: come poteva fidarsi se un momento prima li aiutava e subito dopo gli attaccava? Come faceva a sapere che appena attraversato il portale non sarebbe bruciato nella lava, o mangiato dalle belve, o addirittura attaccato da lei?  
Dal portale uscì una mano che gli fece cenno di seguirla, così, rassegnato, gliela strinse e si tuffò all'interno. Non restava che sperare…

* * *

I Defender accostarono gli Stormers di fronte ad un lago a Yantos. Era ormai il tramonto e le prime stelle iniziarono a farsi sempre più luminose. Mel si guardò attorno: riusciva a sentire che la pietra era vicina, ma non vedeva altro che prati e acqua in lontananza.  
"Sicuri che sia questo il posto?" chiese Rion perplesso.  
"La pietra è qua vicino, ne sono sicura…" rispose Mel.  
"Una volta si diceva che qua c'era una prigione di massima sicurezza creata dai maghi per i peggiori nemici di Rados, un posto terribile dove non esisteva una via di fuga, ma fu chiuso secoli fa…" disse Adam guardandosi attorno.  
Mel chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sull'ambiente circostante, quando di colpo la vide: era sott'acqua. Aprì gli occhi di scatto e pronunciò un incantesimo.  
Il terreno iniziò a tremare e dal centro del lago ne emerse una struttura enorme.  
"Wow…è stato facile!" esclamò Seth.  
I quattro si incamminarono verso il ponte che li collegava all'imponente edificio.

* * *

Dal paesaggio verdazzurro che un attimo prima lo circondava, Erik si ritrovò davanti ad una grotta ai piedi di una montagna. A parte quest'ultima, attorno vi era solo natura morta. Osservò Maro entrare all'interno della grotta e, intuendo di doverla seguire, le corse dietro. Fecero il percorso in silenzio, con l'eco dei loro passi a fare da sottofondo. Tra le pareti scorrevano tantissime vene di uno strano materiale verde acceso che illuminavano la grotta.  
Dopo parecchi minuti Erik decise che c'erano troppe domante alle quali necessitavano una risposta.  
"Si può sapere dove stiamo andando?"  
"Verso il centro della grotta…lì si trova un materiale praticamente indistruttibile, così potrai costruire le pietre di imprigionamento e una pietra Vitus che possa essere lanciata più di una volta…"  
"Senti ma perché non me l'hai semplicemente chiesto, invece di attaccare i miei amici e spingermi dall'altra parte di Rados? E a proposito…dove siamo di preciso?" domandò Erik leggermente infastidito.  
"…Non siamo a Rados-"  
"COME NON SIAMO A RADOS?! COSA SIGNIFICA CHE NON SIAMO A RADOS?!" Erik era ormai in preda al panico. Com'era possibile non essere più a Rados!  
"Questa è la Luna di Yan, altrimenti conosciuta come il luogo di prigionia del quinto male…ossia il quinto demone. Hai presente, no? Quello che avete fatto scappare!" disse con tono di superiorità.  
"Ehi! È stato un incidente…aspetta un attimo! Vuol dire che i Maghi hanno nascosto un Demone sulla luna?! M-ma avevi detto che era sorvegliata da persone fidate!" esclamò Erik incredulo.  
"Infatti…benvenuto a casa mia!" disse allargando le braccia come per dargli il benvenuto in modo sarcastico.  
"Oh…quindi è qui che sei nata?"  
"CHE?!" Maro si fermò di colpo guardandolo perplessa. "No! Io sono nata a Rados!"  
"Ma hai detto che le pietre sono state nascoste secoli fa e tu non hai così tanti anni…almeno non credo,giusto?" Maro lo fissò con uno sguardo che diceva _'__e con questo cosa vorresti dire?_'. Erik parve leggermente a disagio e corresse velocemente la sua precedente affermazione "C-cioè non dimostri cento, o centocinquanta o duecento anni!"  
Maro scosse la testa con una leggera risata e riprese a camminare con Erik alle spalle al quanto sollevato. Non solo era riuscito a "rimediare" alla gaffe di prima, ma l'aveva perfino fatta ridere…certo…semprava più uno sbuffo che a una risata, e non era sicuro se stesse ridendo con lui o di lui, ma era già qualcosa!  
"Comunque no: sono nata a Rados, ma sono stata portata qui quando ero piccolina assieme ad altri bambini per essere poi addestrati per diventare dei Protetti." rispose Maro.  
"Protetti?" chiese perplesso.  
"Sono coloro che fanno la guardia alle Pietre Demone. Possono essere Guardiani o persone che vogliono lasciare Rados per avere uno scopo, oppure può anche essere tramandato da generazione a generazione. Nella mia famiglia erano tutti dei Protetti, dal primo all'ultimo!" disse con una nota allegra.  
"E a tutti Protetti viene insegnata quella roba? I portali intendo…" chiese altrettanto allegramente. Se si poteva insegnare a fare una cosa del genere a comuni Radosiani, forse avrebbe potuto farsi insegnare quella tecnica…si sarebbe rilevata molto utile!  
"…No…" questa volta aveva una voce monotona, priva di emozione.  
"Oh…quindi ci sei nata con questa abilità, giusto?" disse un po' deluso.  
"…No…" e quest'altra volta era percettibile una nota malinconica nella sua voce. Anche se la vedeva di spalle era chiaro che stava guardando verso il basso. A quel punto Erik notò qualcosa di stano: se venivano reclutati continuamente nuovi Protetti, dov'erano tutti gli altri?  
"Aspetta un secondo! Dove sono gli altri Protetti? Non vedo nessuno a parte noi d-" Erik andò a sbattere contro Maro, la quale si era fermata di colpo. Lei si girò di scatto e lo fulminò con lo sguardo, facendogli capire che forse non era il caso di continuare a fare domande.  
"Dobbiamo muoverci! Non rimane più molto tempo!" esclamò severa.  
Continuarono a camminare in silenzio per diversi minuti lungo il sentiero nella grotta. Le vene di energia si facevano sempre più luminose man mano che andassero avanti, ma Erik stava pensando ad altro: cosa mai sarà successo agli altri Protetti? Che siano rimasti feriti quando il Demone è fuggito? Ma in tal caso ci sarebbero segni di abitazioni, invece il posto sembrava disabitato da anni. Che sia stata proprio lei a eliminarli? La cosa non lo sorprenderebbe visto il suo comportamento, ma non avrebbe senso! Perché mai avrebbe dovuto distruggere i suoi compagni? Forse voleva avere il potere del demone tutto per sé e conquistare Rados con l'aiuto degli altri quattro? Ma se così fosse, lui la starebbe aiutando a impadronirsene?! E con questi pensieri Erik si ricordò una cosa.  
"Ehi! Mi è appena venuto in mente che non hai risposto alla mia domanda:perché non mi hai chiesto di costruirti le pietre, invece di attaccarci e portarmi sulla Luna di Yan?"  
"Perché non l'avresti mai fatto, o sbaglio?" Erik dovette per forza darle ragione:nessuno di loro si sarebbe fidato di lei, a dirla tutti anche adesso aveva i suoi dubbi. "E poi gli altri Defenders devono occuparsi delle altre pietre…" rispose con noncuranza. "…e poi così è più divertente!" disse guardandolo con impertinenza.

No…non potrà mai fidarsi completamente di lei…


End file.
